Altered Futures: Megatron (Beast Wars)
by Cyberdramon
Summary: Just after Megatron completes his "Agenda", he wakes up to find the future isn't exactly how he invisioned it... and he's met an unlikely ally who elaborates on the fate he created.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, blah blah blah  
  
Author's Note: This takes place after Agenda 3 (The season 2 Ender) and was  
something I started thinking about before they confirmed Season 3... So,   
it's a long work in progress :P  
  
  
  
Altered Futures: Megatron  
  
Cold, a sensation felt quite often, but not in this sense. Empty, alone,  
disconnected.  
  
What happened? Where am I? Have I succeded?  
  
"Internal systems rebooted. Neural processors online.  
Predacon Unit Megatron: Active."  
  
The soft female voice of the computer brought his senses to "life".  
Megatron looked around. He was standing outside of a large mountain. He  
remembered.  
  
"I DID IT!" he shouted, leaning his head back to look at the dark grey sky.  
"I have it all! Yessss."  
  
Megatron shifted and turned into his Transmetal Tyranasaur mode. With a  
thought, giant turbines on his sides flipped up and roared to life. He  
began to lift off the rocky ground and flew closer to the mountain.  
  
He reached the entrance and transformed back into his robot form. He slowly  
entered as small rocks tumbled about as he moved. It was dark and hot, just  
as he had left it. The giant starcraft, the Ark, still sat quiet and dormant.  
Something about it made him stop. The feeling was different. He felt no great  
power emmanating from it, as he did before. Optimus Prime was gone. He was  
history, this was the future. His thoughts carried him to his victory. He  
imagined his arrival on cybertron, all of his race would congradulate him and  
commend his triumph. Though, as it has happened many times before, Megatron's  
mind slipped back into the loop of altering time. He would remember what had  
happened here, but none on the Cybertron of the future would know of his great  
deed. This *WAS* the past, and he was stuck here.  
  
Lost in thought, Megatron quietly surveyed the area, looking for any sign of  
others. When a small noise caught his attention. Behind him! Instinctivley, he  
drew his plasma weapon and whipped around. Nothing. He felt an eerie chill, as  
though he was being watched for a reason. He then heard it again. Turning  
around to see nothing. Again, nothing. Paranoia was begining to dull his logic  
sensors. He then heard a voice, slightly muffuled, yet audible. It screached  
through his mind.  
  
"Megatron..." said the voice, far away.  
  
"Megatron..." the voice beckoned, the word dancing at the tip of his audio  
sensors.  
  
"MEGATRON!!!" Megatron fell to the ground in agony, the voice came from inside  
him. Screaming at a deafening tone. As he recovered he heard a soft laughing.  
He knew that laugh, but who's was it? He then began to hear numerous different  
laughs and cackles, inside his head. He recognized these. Other Predacons who  
scoffed at his revolutionary ideas, Predacons who saw his ideaology as dead  
weight and faulty programming. The laughs began to die down, or to culminate  
into one. He couldn't decide. He looked up as the laugh moved from the inside  
of his mind, to directly infront of him.  
  
A large purple creature sat comfortably between jagged rocks. An odd looking  
robot with large wings beneath his forearms.  
  
"Oh, the mighty Megatron finally get's his prize. Does he know what he's going  
to have to pay for this prize? NO! I think not." the creature mocked Megatron,  
still on the ground recovering from the pain.  
  
"Terrorsaur, is that you?" Megatron held in the pain as he spoke.  
  
"Yes, it is I, the one you left to melt inside the lava."  
  
"I thought you had been disintigrated, your body had been glowing from the  
quantum surge. I had no idea you'd be protected." Megatron, trying very hard  
not allow Terrorsaur to take advantage of his weakened state. He still had  
many things to do besides getting backstabbed by a treacherous warrior.  
  
"Ya see... That's the bad thing. I WASN'T protected. I died. Yet, some  
unimaginable force has shown me MANY new things. It has given me power beyond  
recognition. You remember how much I like power, don't you Megatron? If you'll  
also remember, you told me I would never have power. That I would never be  
a true leader. You called me foolish. Just like the voices inside your  
screwed up little head. Ha! You called *ME* insane?!? Look at you! You risked  
your life, your citizenship as a Predacon as well as the lives of 5 other  
fellow Predacons. WHY? Because you heard a voice at the end of a RECORD? If  
you've only seen what I have. What you have done to the future. You wanna know  
where Cybertron is in the future? GONE! That big bad "Chaos Bringer" you  
scoffed at turned out to be REAL and he decided to munch the SLAG out of our  
world. So there goes half our race down the tubes." Terrorsaur begins to laugh  
uncontrollably. Megatron, maenwhile, still on the ground, simply stares at  
Terrorsaur at disbelief.  
  
"You say *I* caused this? I only wanted justice to those that had wronged us."  
Megatron poured at the brink of unstable emotion.  
  
"If you want justice, get a talk show. Right now, I think you need to get your  
sorry slagging butt up. You may have destroyed Optimus Prime. But the Maximals  
are still alive and well. Although you will recognize the players, the dealer  
has delt from a new deck." Terrorsaur, with amazing skill lept off the rocks and  
landed in front of Megatron and held his hand out to help Megatron off the  
ground. "You, as much as I despise all that you've done and for they way you  
treated me, are coming with me. You are the only one who can set everything  
straight."  
  
Megatron got up. The two Predacons exited the cave. A small crevice lined the  
outer area of the volcano filled with lava causing smoke to cover the ground  
a few feet up. Megatron and Terrorsaur neared a small group of rocks. A noise  
startled them, and the yell they heard frightened them.  
  
"BLACKARACHNIA, MAXIMIZE!" The slender she-spider landed in front of the two.  
With the machine guns in her spider arms, she opened fire. The two ran for  
cover. Megatron landed behind some rocks and began to open fire with his  
plasma weapon. Terrorsaur was unfourtunate to find another enemy.  
  
"You will pay for your crimes, Predacon. Scavenger, MAXIMIZE!" a very large  
Transmetal fire ant began shifting and turning into a massive robot. It's  
hands, powerful drill aguers. Horns protruded from it's head as he laughed and  
began pouring laser fire down onto Terrorsaur from the cannons upon his arms.  
  
Terrorsaur moved quick, much faster than he had ever done before. Using the  
scythes on his arms, he slashed at Scavenger's upper torso. The Maximal fell,  
completely silent.  
  
"Don't you even move, y'hear? Hahaha!" Terrorsaur joined the gunfight Megatron  
and Blackarachnia were involved in.  
  
"Wretched spider, I knew you would turn against me!" Megatron screamed at her  
while letting off large plasma bursts.  
  
"Shut UP! I haven't even SEEN you before!" answered Blackarachnia truthfully.  
  
"Megatron, this is what you have caused. Maximal stasis pods that were  
converted to Predacon soldiers have been reverted to thier original state.  
Although many things stayed the same from our normal timeline. Such as beast  
modes and basic personality structure. That big dolt I just fought was your  
loveable pal Inferno." After exchanging a few more shots with Blackarachnia  
Megatron begin to ask questions.  
  
"Inferno?" Megatron said in awe.  
  
"Y'know: Yes my queen, For the Royalty, etcetera etcetera."  
  
"What have you seen? What have I done? How am I going to fix it." Megatron,  
for the first time, was confused. He had no idea how to fix what he had done.  
The only one he could count on at the moment was Terrorsaur. Not his first  
choice for an ally, but his options seemed to be dried up at the moment.  
  
To be Continued  
  
  
(Hahah! Poor Megatron... Such the Meglomaniac, now he has to face down some  
fears and deal with his own inner issues. So... Who's gonna be the hero?) 


End file.
